


Бродячая звезда

by helkarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helkarel/pseuds/helkarel
Summary: Сириус Блэк уходит из дома. В этот раз - навсегда.
Kudos: 2





	Бродячая звезда

Летняя ночь обнимает его смешливой девчонкой, гладит по трёхдневной щетине свежим ветром, забирается под косуху лунным светом, и звёзды, миллиарды звёзд смеются и перемигиваются на бархатном небе. Где-то там - созвездие Гончих Псов, и его тёзка, такой же свободный, бездомный, неприкаянный. Рюкзак немилосердно давит на плечи - если раньше Сириус всегда сбегал налегке, то в этот раз постарался взять всё необходимое для новой жизни. Отчего-то он понимал - вернуться домой ему уже не удастся, даже если мать в итоге сменит гнев на милость. Просто нельзя делать некоторые вещи, нельзя предавать свою честь, особенно когда ты гриффиндорец, и, к несчастью, ещё и Блэк.

Больше всего хочется взять да аппарировать куда-нибудь, но Министерство бдит, и потому Бродяга просто идёт пешком, запрокинув голову к небесам. То ли знака какого ждёт, то ли просто так легче, когда не знаешь, куда именно приведёт тебя дорога.

Приводит она, тем не менее, в небольшой дворик, и Сириус, решив, что это знак, скидывает рюкзак на землю и плюхается на качели. Те жалобно скрипят под уже совсем не детскими габаритами, но по понятным причинам сделать ничего не могут. Настроение у Блэка сейчас донельзя лиричное, а потому он делает то, что первым приходит в голову - достаёт круглое зачарованное зеркальце и зовёт Джеймса. Естественно, Сохатый отвечает не с первого, и даже не с десятого раза, а когда его отражение всё же проявляется в тусклом свете, выглядит он ещё более лохмато и растрёпанно, нежели обычно. Сириус разражается громким лающим смехом.

\- Чего тебе не спится? - заразительно зевает Джеймс. - Опять куда-то понесло на ночь глядя?

\- Важное дело, - фыркает Бродяга, начиная медленно раскачиваться. Джеймс пытается сфокусироваться и машет головой, что вызывает очередной взрыв смеха.

\- Ну и как зовут это важное дело? - интересуется Поттер, наконец.

\- Взрослая жизнь.

\- А?

Какое-то время оба молчат. Сириус снова разглядывает звёзды, развернув зеркало так, чтобы и Джеймс мог увидеть хотя бы самые крупные огоньки. Джеймс соображает, и получается это у него туговато.

\- Из дома опять свалил, - наконец, доходит до него.

\- В последний раз, - кивает Сириус, и сам на себя злится от проскользнувшей в голосе горечи. - Ну, по-крайней мере меня выжигали с фамильного древа пару часов назад.

\- Ох ты ж, - Джеймс чуть серьёзнеет и всё же нацепляет очки. - Что же, теперь ты во всех смыслах бродяга. Живой хоть?

\- А чего мне сделается? - Сириус замолкает и кривится.

\- Это да, на тебе всё прямо как на собаке заживает, - кивает Джеймс и, судя по смазанному изображению, всё же садится на кровати. - Давай ко мне тогда, может?

\- Не знаю, - Сириус снова разглядывает холодные далёкие звёзды. - Я думал к Кэсси на самом деле. Как-то... ну нехорошо предков твоих доставать. Они у тебя хорошие.

\- Ты с ней расстался в мае, тупарь, забыл? - Сохатый шмыгает носом и вдруг добавляет совершенно серьёзным голосом. - Девчонки потом, Бродяга, сейчас давай лучше сюда, серьёзно.

Сириус непонимающе моргает, глядя на друга.

\- Да я в порядке, не дёргайся.

\- Я знаю. Но всё равно. Мой дом - твой.

Они молчат какое-то время, и на губах Сириуса постепенно проступает самая счастливая и тупая улыбка, на которую он способен.

\- Ну так и быть, избавлю тебя от гнетущего одиночества, - тянет он, и Поттер лишь закатывает глаза.


End file.
